


A Woman Walks into a Bar

by Diminua



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Spoilers(ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diminua/pseuds/Diminua





	A Woman Walks into a Bar

A woman walks into a bar. Except she’s not really a woman, not in the anthropological ‘only you can save mankind’ sense, and this isn’t a bar - it’s a diner. Or it would be, if appearances were more than chameleon circuit deep.  
The woman who is not a woman leans on the counter and smiles a smile so fake that someone slightly less perceptive than the girl in the waitress’s uniform – she’s not a waitress but you’ve probably guessed that bit already - might think she didn’t mean it.  
‘Why are you still breathing?’ Missy asks.  
‘Habit, I expect.’ Clara says.


End file.
